Keeping Watch
by r2roswell
Summary: Fate brings together the lives of Emma Swan, Neal Cassidy, Henry Mills, Gold, and the detectives of the 12th Precinct Emma is on the search for Gold's son and Detective Beckett is on the search for a murderer which leads her to Neal Cassidy, Emma's ex-boyfriend. Takes place during S2 "Manhattan" OUAT episode and S5 of Castle.
1. Who doesn't love a surprise

**1.) Who Doesn't Love a Surprise?**

* * *

It was just another routine day for Detective Kate Beckett of the 12th Precinct, homicide division. She, her partner and consultant, Richard Castle, and two of her cop partners, Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito were all stationed by the door of apartment 407.

Beckett knocked on the door addressing the suspect's name and then said, "NYPD open up!"

They could hear shuffling inside.

"He's running," said Beckett.

At the same time downstairs Emma Swan had said the exact words.

Beckett watched from the balcony once she and her team made their way in, her suspect taking off from the fire escape. She made her leap hoping her fall would land on him but her suspect was faster.

"Watch Henry," Emma said as she too chased the man whom Gold believed to be his son.

Both women were in hot pursuit. For Emma Swan this was nothing new. As a former bail bond's person and current sheriff of Storybrooke, Maine, she was used to suspects running.

Emma rounded an alley hoping to cut off some distance while Beckett continued to follow the suspect's path. Emma was the first one to reach him, tackling him to the ground.

Once the two composed themselves Emma looked up to see Gold's son only to discover it was the man she was least expecting.

"Neal?"

"Emma!" he replied as shocked to see her as she clearly was.

A second later Beckett arrived behind Emma.

"Get up slowly," Beckett said holding her gun on them both.

Emma and Neal did so and Emma looked at Detective Beckett so did Neal.

"NYPD," Beckett said showing her them her badge. "Neal Cassidy," she said going to him. She put the gun back in the holster and grabbed his hands placing them behind his back. "You are under arrest."

"Arrest for what?" asked Neal.

"Neal, what did you do," asked Emma.

"Nothing Emma, I swear!"

"You know this man," Beckett asked.

Emma's mind was going a hundred miles an hour. She had been sent to find Gold's son only to discover he was her ex-boyfriend who was now under arrest.

"I- I'm not sure," said Emma.

"Neal Cassidy," said Beckett, "You are under arrest for the murder of Tamara Jones."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Neal. He then turned his attention to Emma, "You're not sure," he said sounding shocked. "What do you mean you're not sure? Emma you know me!"

"I'm not sure I do anymore Neal."

It suddenly dawned on Neal: she knew who he as, who he really was.

"Tell me you didn't- you brought him to me how could you do that!"

"Hey," Emma said raising her voice to match his, "I am the only one who's allowed to be angry here! Did you know who I was, where I was from this whole time? Did you even care about me at all? I want the truth Neal, tell me!"

"I hate to break this up," said Beckett, "but whatever's going on will have to wait. Let's go Cassidy."

Emma took a breath to calm herself. "Where are you taking him?"

"12th Precinct," said Beckett.

"Then I'm coming with you," said Emma.

"Emma you don't have to," said Neal. "I don't need your help on this one."

"I'm not doing it for you."

"Then tell him you lost me, tell him anything. You let me go you'll never have to see me again."

Emma wanted more than anything to do that but it was pointless. She knew Gold and she knew how far he would go until he got what he wanted and more than that if she let Neal go now Gold would end up thinking she didn't live up to her end of the deal and that never fared well for anyone.

"I can't do that Neal. I made a deal with your…father… to bring you to him and since you're clearly in some kind of trouble I can't just let you go."

"I'm not getting rid of you am I," Beckett said to Emma.

"Where he goes I go," Emma said not expanding on the why.

"And what is your involvement with Mr. Cassidy?"

Emma looked at Neal with a mixture of hurt, distain, and confusion.

"It's complicated," was all Emma said.

Beckett didn't pry. The anger in their conversation was enough to tell Beckett that there was more being said than either of them was willing to admit.


	2. You can't fake that kind of panic

**2.) You can't fake that kind of Panic**

* * *

At the precinct Beckett had placed Neal in interrogation to let him sweat a while before having herself or her team, go and talk to him. In the family room she offered Emma a cup of coffee.

"So Miss Swan," said Beckett.

"Emma," Emma corrected.

"Emma. So what were doing chasing down my suspect?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

"Just trying to fit some pieces together."

"I was sent to find someone."

"Someone you mean Neal?"

"I didn't know it was Neal until I caught him in that alley. "

"So how did you know who to look for?"

"I knew where he lived. As for the rest of it call it a hunch."

"So you're a bounty hunter?"

"Not exactly. I used to be a bail bonds person so I'm good at tracking people down. Now I'm a sheriff in Maine."

"Where in Maine?"

Emma placed her cup down. "This is starting to sound like an interrogation and since I'm not the one being charged with anything I'm done answering your questions."

Emma left the room and went to the observation room to watch Neal through the glass.

"What's Neal in trouble with anyways? You said he murdered someone?"

"Yes the murder of his fiancé Tamara Jones."

It took a while for Emma to digest the two words: fiancé and murder.

"No, I know Neal. He may be a lot of things but murderer isn't one of them."

"With all due respect Sheriff Swan but just earlier you said you weren't sure you knew who he was. When was the last time you saw Mr. Cassidy?"

"Eleven years ago," Emma conceded. She took a deep breath. "I'd like to talk to him."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"Please, it'll just take a minute and then I'm gone."

Beckett looked over at her boss, Captain Victoria Gates who nodded her approval.

"Make it quick," said Beckett.

Emma just nodded.

* * *

"So you're interrogating me," Neal said when Emma entered the room.

Mixed emotions were written all over her face making it difficult to read her.

"I'm not here about them," Emma said trying to make her voice sound calm but slightly failing. "I'm here about us." She took a seat across from him. "You knew who I was didn't you?"

"Not at first, not when we met. I found out."

Emma was near tears. "How?"

Neal looked to the window. He wasn't stupid, he knew how the law worked and he knew they were being watched.

"After I left you that night I ran into an old friend of yours, August. He told me everything."

Emma took a deep breath. "You left me and let me go to prison because-," Emma had wanted to say Pinocchio but she knew who was on the other side of the mirror so she thought of a different word choice, "that stupid hunk of wood told you to!"

"Emma I-,"

"I went to jail because of you. I suffered alone! You have no idea what I went through. I loved you and that didn't matter."

Neal reached out a hand but Emma pulled back. "Of course it mattered but I thought getting you home was more important than us."

"You were my home Neal, that's all that I wanted.

Emma's phone rang. She composed herself enough to answer.

"Mom, where are you? Did you find Baelfire yet?" asked Henry.

"Still working on it kid. Do me a favor, stay with Gold. I'll try to be there as soon as I can figure this out."

"You brought a kid with you and you're leaving him with my father," Neal asked.

"Miss Swan," Gold said taking the phone after Henry passed it over. "We had a deal."

"And I'm working on it," said Emma.

"What kid," Neal said.

"My son," Emma answered.

"What?"

"You're there with him aren't you," Gold said getting angry. "Where are you?"

"Not now Gold."

"Tell me where you are! Bring me back my son!"

"How old is your kid," Neal said wondering if there was even a possibility.

"I need more time," Emma said into the receiver.

"I've waited long enough!" said Gold.

Emma stood up and moved to the far wall. "I'm doing the best I can so you're just gonna have to wait a little longer."

She didn't wait for Gold to reply instead hanging up on him.

"Emma how old is he?"

She leaned against the wall placing a hand to her forehead as she closed her eyes. For eleven years she had feared this moment. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Emma turned to Neal looking defeated. "He's eleven."

"Eleven," Neal said sounding shocked and tired. "So let me get this straight. You brought a kid with you, a kid who is my son and now you've left him with the worst man on the planet?"

"I can say I trust him a lot more than I trust you right now." She took a deep breath and gathered herself. "I'm done. I'll tell your father that it's a big city and I lost you. You're the cops problem now. I don't want anything to do with it."

* * *

After leaving the interrogation room Emma ignored the stares she was getting. She went to the restroom to wash up not liking the person she saw in the mirror.

Checking all the stalls to make sure they were empty she pulled out her cell.

"Emma," Mary Margaret said. It took a while for Emma to answer. Mary Margaret could hear her daughter's heavy breathing. "Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma took a seat against the far wall in front of the sinks. "I have to tell you something. I'm not even sure how to handle it or what to do."

"Woah Emma, slow down. Talk to me what is it?"

"It's Neal, Gold's son."

"Who's Neal?"

Emma took another deep breath. "Henry's father," she said to her mother.

"Wait so Gold's son is Henry's father?"

"I know, I know and the millions of questions you have I have too but none of that matters right now because Neal has been arrested and I have no idea what to do."

"Does Henry know?"

"No and I'm too scared to tell him."

"He's going to find out Emma." Emma knew that was true. "Why did you lie: was it to protect your son or to protect yourself?" Emma didn't answer so Mary Margaret continued. "Emma, whatever happened back then, whatever this man did, Henry has a right to know his father. You more than anyone should under that. Sometimes we have to sacrifice our own pain for the sake of our child."

Emma couldn't bring herself to answer.

The door opened and Detective Beckett came in and found Emma sitting against the wall.

"I have to go," said Emma.

"We're only a phone call away."

"I know," she said hanging up.

"I came to see if you were okay," said Beckett. "Things got pretty heated back there with you and Neal."

Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to get personal."

Beckett took a seat next to Emma. "What exactly was your plan?"

"I didn't exactly have one; just find him, take him to his father, and that was to be the end of it."

"But then my arrest got in the way."

The two women got up and left the restroom and returned back to the observation room where Esposito and Ryan were questioning him.

"What are you going to do," Beckett asked knowing that despite how angry Emma was at Neal that she wasn't going to let the situation go.

"I wish I knew."


	3. I could've handled it you know

**3.) I could've handled it you know**

* * *

About ten minutes later Castle walked in with a kid by his side followed by an older gentleman with a cane.

"He says he belongs to you," Castle said.

Emma and Beckett turned to see the three of them standing near the doorway and walked in.

"Henry, what are you doing here?"

"You're not the only one good at finding people Miss Swan, though you certainly are better at it. You're keeping my son from me and I want to know why."

Emma looked to the door to see the detectives lead Neal away. Gold turned to see what she was looking at.

"Bae," he said recognizing his son's eyes. "Where are you taking him? Where are you taking my boy?"

"He's going to lock up," said Emma.

"Lock up," he said not understanding.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Mom," said Neal. "Emma is this him?"

Emma closed her eyes. The audience that was around them suddenly no longer mattered. She had dreaded this moment since finding out who Neal was and since she had lied to her son a while back.

'Emma' gold mouthed. "You two know each other how?"

Emma opened up her eyes. "You sent me chasing after him."

"No, you've been with him all day since then. There's more than that. How does my son know you?"

"Emma," said Neal, "Is this my son?"

Henry turned to Neal. "No, my dad died before I was born." He then turned to his mom. "That's what you said."

Emma looked at her son knowing she had just broken his heart.

"Oh," Gold whispered.

"I'm so sorry Henry, I was trying to protect you."

Henry shook his head and ran out of the room. Emma wanted to follow after him, calling his name but decided against it. There would be time to talk later when the situation had cooled.

"Okay Neal," said Ryan, "Let's go."

Gold looked at Emma but followed his son instead.

* * *

Detective Beckett still had an investigation to run but for some reason she could not help but shake the notion that whatever family drama was going on with Sheriff Swan, somehow connected the two of them much like the earlier feelings she had that she felt oddly connected her with Neal despite that she had never met any of them before.

Feeling a genuine concern that had no basis, she found the eleven year old boy sitting on the steps a few feet from her desk.

Castle came over to Beckett and handed her a cup of coffee and then placed a smaller cup on the desk.

"It's for the kid," he said to her. "Hot chocolate since I don't know if he's allowed to drink coffee yet." Beckett looked at him and Castle smiled. "What, I've seen the way you've been watching him for the past five minutes, figured you'd go talk to him eventually.

Beckett smiled at her boyfriend for a quick second. "So how's Emma?"

"She's a mess. Her life has been shattered by finding out her ex is the son of the man she was supposed to find. That's gotta mess with your head somehow."

"Can you imagine finding out a family secret like that and then being lied to about it and not knowing for most of your life?"

"I lived it remember but of course not knowing who my father was never really bothered me because I got to enjoy my own stories of who he was."

"Ever the writer," she said with a smile.

"Hey I got to be right at some point. I mean having your dad as a real spy, how much luckier could a kid get."

* * *

Beckett said no more to Castle. She picked up the cup from the desk and walked toward the boy.

"Hey Henry, thought you might be thirsty." Henry looked up and then took the cup. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett, mind if I sit?"

Henry just shrugged so Beckett sat next to him on his right side. "I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"Why it's not your fault that my mom's a liar. Why would she lie to me like that? Why would she say that my dad was a fireman and that he died? Why couldn't she tell me the truth?"

"I don't know kid. Maybe your mom had her reasons. She did say she was trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what? And whatever it was I could have handled it."

Beckett smiled. "Something tells me that you probably could but maybe she couldn't. Sometimes what happens in our lives, even the bad, especially the bad, can be too much to handle so we try to convince ourselves it's not there even if it means lying about it, lying to ourselves and lying to the people we love."

Henry looked at Beckett. "That sounds really stupid you know."

"I know. Maybe when you grow up you'll understand."

"Doubt it," Henry said taking a sip of his chocolate. He didn't like the way it tasted. It was too bland, there was no cinnamon it. He couldn't fault the detective for not knowing that since people outside of Storybrooke most likely didn't know he liked cinnamon on his chocolate.

"So you arrested my dad."

"Yeah I did."

"How come?"

Beckett wasn't sure how much she should tell the boy so she kept it simple.

"He's being held for questioning in a case I'm investigating."

"What kind of case?" he said his optimism peaking.

Beckett looked at the boy curiously. "You're mom's a sheriff right, do you always get excited over cases she works on?"

Henry smiled, "You have no idea. So what did my dad do?"

Beckett took a deep breath. "It's a homicide Henry," hoping he didn't understand the word.

"He killed someone!"

Beckett cursed herself for that one. Damn the kid was smart.

"Hey, we don't know that for sure yet," she said placing a comforting hand on his back.

"But you're still holding him in jail."

"Only until we can figure this out."

"There's no way he did it," he said again with his optimism.

That was the second time today that Beckett had heard similar words. Despite Emma's fury she had the same tone of optimism when she said Neal wasn't the murderer.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because we don't give up on family. I'm not giving up on my dad even if my mom has."


	4. Kae

**4.) Kalele [Kae]**

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you people to get him the hell out of here!" Neal yelled.

"And I've told you I'm not going anywhere," said Gold. "Even if they put me in a cell I'll still be here." He ignored the detectives. "Emma clearly means something important to you. She made a deal with me to get you to talk to me so if you want to keep her safe and help her keep her end of the bargain then you'll have to talk to me please Bae, just talk to me."

"First off, it's Neal. Second, what do you want from me?"

"A second chance," said Gold. "I know I've made mistakes Bae, please I can make it up to you."

"You seriously think you can make it up to me? You could what forget that the past years didn't matter."

"Yes I can. Come back with us to Storybrooke. I can help turn the clock back. We can start over."

"Turn the clock back, forget it I don't want it. I don't want anything from you. You have no idea what I've had to deal with."

* * *

Back in a far off time and place life was being brought into the world.

"One more big push Mila," said the midwife.

Mila screamed in agony as she expelled the child from within her.

"It's a boy," said the midwife.

Mila smiled, "Baelfire."

Mila felt another pain in her belly and felt herself pushing for a second time. The midwife quickly took Baelfire away from his mother, giving him to a wet nurse and attended to Mila. She reached her just as the infant came out.

"A girl," said the midwife.

"Another one?" Mila said sounding surprised but happy. "Kalele. Little Kae."

About an hour later Mila was resting in her bed with Bae and Kae in their smaller beds. Kae began to cry. As Mila woke she saw a man in a dark cloak holding her daughter.

"A girl, congratulations Mila," said Zozo.

Mila sat up quickly despite the pains she still felt.

"You said you would take my first born, protect him. You never said anything about twins."

"That's the joy of the universe; even I can't control the fruits of a mother's loins. The deal has thus changed. I cannot protect both children I can only save one from your husband."

"Then take Baelfire, please take my son."

"No I want Kae. Don't worry she will be well taken care of."

"Where will she go?"

"I'll never tell you the land."

"Please I must know."

Mila would not know though as Zozo disappeared as discreetly as he had come.

Mila rolled over and began wailing. In her own tears Baelfire began to cry too but Mila ignored him.

* * *

Neal looked at the detectives. "Mind giving us a minute?"

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other.

"Sure," said Ryan. "Call us if you need anything."

Neal waited for the detectives to leave before turning back to his father. "You're so busy trying to make things up to me but what about making it up to the other people you hurt? What about making it up to Beckett?"

Gold looked at his son and Neal smiled.

"What, you didn't think I knew about her? You didn't think I didn't figure it out the moment I saw into her eyes when she arrested me? You forget I've been around a long time."

"How did you find out about Kalele? How did you find out about your sister? I didn't find out until…"

"You became him, of course. As for how I know, I remember when she was born.

"How?"

"How else, magic. I'll cooperate however Kae… Beckett… wants but as for you and me, we're through."

"Bae, please."

"No. You have no idea what kind of life I've had. For nights on end, for more times than I could count I've had nightmares of our time over the pit and you holding me, just hoping that you would come but no instead you release your grip. You chose magic over your family. You abandoned me and now it's my turn. You want to know why mom gave Kae up? It's because she didn't trust you even before you became the monster. She could only save one of us and I'm glad it was her because at least she was saved the pain of having you as a father and she didn't have to grow up with that stigma of being your daughter."

"Bae-,"

"Don't. Emma's debt is paid. You get to feel what it's like when family abandons you."

Neal knew there was no point in trying to yell. He wasn't about to have his father go off on the cops with his temper so he did the only thing he could do, he turned his back to his father and faced the wall.

Gold stood there for a moment and tears streamed down his face. There was nothing he could do. Magic couldn't help fix this.


	5. Don't shut me out

**5.) Don't Shut Me Out**

* * *

"Hey Kid," Emma said finding Henry in the break room.

He was sitting on the sofa with his book.

* * *

She had seen her son with Detective Beckett earlier. She didn't know if the woman had any kids but she seemed really good with Henry so she decided not to intervene.

In that time she had talked with Richard Castle, Beckett's partner who was a fiction writer and not a cop. They didn't talk too into detail but Castle understood in a way others hadn't since he was raising a daughter. He remembered all too well what Alexis had been like at Henry's age. Going back and forth between hating him and loving him, finding out about certain lies and being mad at him for it.

"He'll come around," said Castle. "You just need to give him time."

"Time's never been a good thing for the family I come from. It separates us."

"Hey if it's one thing I know the love you have for your kid and the love a kid has for their parents can overcome any obstacle."

Emma shook her head. "You sound like my mom."

"Good then what I'm saying is true. Talk to him Emma, help him understand even if whatever reasons you have are too painful. Henry has a right to know who his father is."

Emma shook her head again and slightly laughed. "Now you really sound like my mom."

* * *

"What do you want," Henry asked.

Emma took a seat across from her son. She took the book and placed it aside so she could really have a conversation with him.

"I owe you an apology Henry. I know I messed things up pretty bad."

"Regina always lied to me. She made me feel like I was crazy."

"You're not crazy Henry, you're special. And after what happened today I realize just how special you are."

"Then why did you lie?"

"The way I grew up… it wasn't good. I wasn't good and neither was Neal. We were thieves, Henry. That's why I didn't tell you."

"And you didn't think I could handle knowing that?"

"You probably could have. I couldn't. I have tried so hard to erase my past, to erase your father. I didn't stop to think about you. I just thought you were better off without him like I was."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Your dad was the one who sent me to jail Henry. I loved him and he broke my heart." She took her son's hands in hers. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I knew it was a big mistake. You can be mad at me for as long as you want but there's something you should know first: I grew up without hope and without optimism. Next to your grandparents you're one of the truest believers I know and it's something I admire about you, kid. I don't want you to lose that because of me."

"Okay." Henry looked up at his mom with a new sense of sanguinity. "Do you think you can help me with something then?"

"Name it."

"Help Aunt Kate get dad out of prison," he said as if it were no big deal.

Emma backed up slightly. "Wait, who?"

"Detective Beckett, she's Baelfire's twin sister." Henry pulled out his book and showed Emma the page that he was reading before Emma came and found him. "See?" he said pointing to a picture of what looked to be a worn out woman. A nurse was holding onto a baby wrapped in a blue blanket and another nurse was holding onto a second baby in a purple blanket.

"Uh- Henry-,"

"Don't tell me you don't believe given the all ready complicated family tree."

Emma took a deep breath. "Well I guess anything's possible but are you sure?"

"Positive. Is it really a coincidence that grandma named the baby girl Kae and the detective we met happens to be named Kate? And besides, when have I ever been wrong?"

"Good point."

"Can we do this please? I want to get the chance to know my dad and I can't do that with him sitting in jail."

Emma knew she couldn't deny her son that chance. She owed it to him.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

For the first time since the mess had unfolded Henry smiled and hugged his mom tightly. Emma smiled too and embraced her son's hug grateful to whatever universe that things were okay between her and her son. She knew that Henry would not forgive her completely, not yet, having had her own experience with such things but at least this was a start and if she could give Henry the one thing her boy wanted, which was a chance to get to know his father, then she would do what she could to put aside her own pain for him.


	6. What i do is not who i am

**6.) What I do is not who I am, it's just who I have to be**

* * *

Captain Gates had her hands on her waist in her office.

"Okay Mr. Gold I'm not sure how they do things back down in Maine but here we have things called protocols and laws."

"You don't know who I am and believe me dearie you have no idea what I'm capable of," Gold threatened.

"Excuse me?"

"Release my son and we won't have a problem."

"I won't do that without proper evidence."

From the outside Emma saw Gold take a step closer to Gates. She quickly whispered 'oh no' and then rushed into the Captains' office followed by Beckett. Castle placed his hands on Henry's shoulder to prevent him from following.

"Gold what are you doing?" Emma asked.

"This woman is failing to release my boy," Gold replied.

"So what, you thought by threatening her it could get Neal out quicker?"

"It's worked before," Gold added.

"Yeah well not here," Emma said stepping toward him. "The only thing that will happen is you'll get yourself locked up in a cell and this place is not like home. You won't be able to weasel yourself out of it." Emma turned to look at Gates. "Captain my-," she turned to Gold, "I don't even know what to call you."

"I'm guessing father-in-law is too much but that's technically what I am given your relation to my son."

Emma tried to ignore that comment especially since she and Neal weren't even together. She turned back to Gates. "Gold isn't really a people person, he doesn't get out much. I apologize for his behavior now and whatever future problems he may stir up."

"Apology accepted Sheriff but the next time he does threaten me or my people I am locking him up," said Gates.

"Understood," said Emma.

Gold looked very confused and angry, "Why are you apologizing to this woman?"

Emma turned to him. "You want my help, you'll stop talking. I know this world you don't so from now on we're going to do this my way."

Gold smiled at Emma, impressed by her taking command of the situation.

"Very well Miss Swan, we'll do this your way. Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Henry."

Gold left the room and when he did Emma closed the door.

"He's like a stubborn child," said Beckett.

Emma looked at Beckett for the first time since Henry told her who she really was. She had to admit there were some slight similarities between Beckett and Neal but sometimes the mind saw what it wanted to see.

"Worse sometimes," said Emma. She turned to Gates. "I want in on Neal's investigation."

"You don't have jurisdiction here Sheriff Swan," said Gates.

"I understand that but you've worked with outside sources before right? I mean why else would a writer with no cop experience be hanging around?"

Gates glanced at Beckett for a quick second before turning back to Emma. "I'll have to get authorization from your boss."

"I currently don't have one," Emma admitted.

"You don't? You've got to have a mayor, someone who pays your salary, anyone."

"Our town is currently in a state of transition. Our previous mayor was forced out of office. Currently my family is the ones in charge."

"Okay well I guess that simplifies things but Sheriff Swan let me advise you that whatever your personal involvement I do not want you to be blindsided. You follow the evidence wherever it leads am I clear?"

"Perfectly."

"Good so now that we understand each other you'll be working with Detective Beckett."

Beckett stepped forward, "Sir I-,"

"I understand you don't like working with outside forces Detective but from what I've gathered today Sheriff Swan has proven her usefulness so this is not up for a debate. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good now I believe you two have got a murder to solve."

* * *

"Sorry about my comment back there I didn't mean-," said Beckett.

"It's fine. I'm used to flying solo too," Emma said understanding. "I guess I should make arrangements for Henry. He can't stay here all day."

"All ready done," said Castle. "I've called my mother and she's agreed to come pick him up."

"Thank you Mr. Castle but you didn't have to."

"It's really no big deal. My mother is a fun loving person and we have an extra bedroom, plenty of space. How much trouble could the kid get into?"

Emma held back a laugh. "You don't know my son." She turned to her boy. "You okay with that Henry?"

"I guess," he said sounding disappointed. "Can't I help?"

Emma pulled Henry off to the side. "Listen to me kid, this isn't Storybrooke. I love having you as my partner but the cases here are different and more complicated. I promise I'll work on getting your dad out of jail but I need you to stay away from this one."

"Fine but can I at least give it a name? I was thinking something like Operation Orca since they tend to find their mates and then stay with them their whole lives or Operation SwanFire."

"Woah Henry, don't start getting ideas about your dad and me just yet."

"Why not, with his fiance dead don't you and he have a clear shot now?"

"Henry." Emma just shook her head and smiled.

"Okay Richard where's this boy," Martha said coming up to the group of four.

"Right here mother," said Castle, "Sheriff Emma Swan and her son Henry Swan."

"It's Mills," Henry corrected, "I was adopted.

The detective, writer, and his mother all looked at Emma.

"It's complicated," was all Emma said not wanting to get into it with strangers.

They all just nodded.

"Well," said Martha shaking both their hands. "Aren't you a handsome looking young man."

Henry only smiled.

"I appreciate you doing this," said Emma.

"It's my pleasure. Richard rarely lets us help on his cases so this is the least we can do while you're off saving the world. I promise you can trust us."

Emma looked at Martha knowing that she was right. Emma could trust them. In the past her ability to tell when people were lying had often failed her, mainly because she thought she had been emotionally compromised but seeing Martha, meeting everyone here, she felt there was some sort of genuine ability to trust in them.

Martha looked at Henry, "Ready to go kiddo?"

"I guess," the boy replied.

"Henry, I mean it, stay out of this one," said Emma.

"Fine but you'll get him out right?"

Emma sighed. "For your sake I'm gonna try. Hey and do me a favor. When you get to their place, call your grandparents. I'm sure they'd be happy to hear from you."

"I will. Good luck Emma."

Emma sighed again as she watched her boy leave. So she was back to being Emma again instead of mom; as painful as that was she could understand it. She herself, while she acknowledged Mary Margaret and David as her parents, she could not bring herself to call them mom and dad, not yet so she couldn't fault Henry for calling her by her name.


	7. Hurts like these take time to heal

_**Author's Note:** I am deeply sorry for the time it took to update. I have been writing I just haven't had time to type up and upload because school has been a pain in my ass lately and the week before that I was busy with family stuff._

_Hoping you all like the up coming chapters!_

* * *

**Chapter 7.) Hurts like these take time to Heal**

* * *

The homicide division went straight to work after Emma had taken care of Gold. She had set him up at a hotel promising she would see this through but she couldn't do that with him watching her every move and she was pretty sure it would make the other detectives nervous.

Ryan and Esposito came over to Beckett's desk.

"Get anything on Cassidy," she asked the boys.

"Yeah," said Ryan. "Guy claims to have known Tamara for two weeks

"And all ready he was engaged to her?" Emma said shaking her head.

The detectives looked at her but then focused back on Beckett.

"Says he was at work at the time of her murder," said Esposito.

"Okay," said Beckett, "You two look into Cassidy's alibi and check into Tamara as well. We'll go to his apartment.

"On it," said Ryan.

* * *

When they arrived at Neal's apartment Emma was slightly uneasy. They weren't breaking and entering but she felt like she was invading part of his life that she would rather leave alone.

Castle made his way to the small kitchen on the left and Beckett made her way to the bedroom.

Emma was cautious as she checked the couch and searched the table, making her way to the silver lockers near the kitchen. When she looked up to the window her heart constricted. Emma walked over and she reached for the yellow dream catcher, holding it and running her hands over it as the memory began to consume her thoughts.

Emma could hear Beckett rummaging in the other room and she could hear Castle going through drawers but her mind was lost in the past; both joy and pain taking over any reason as to why she was here to begin with.

She brought her hand up to her chest where her swan keychain lay around her neck. She had intended to give it back to Neal in her anger but had completely forgotten.

"Did you find something," Beckett asked watching Emma curiously.

Emma was startled and brought the dream catcher closer to her heart. She began to be aware of what she was doing and brought it back down to arm's length.

"It's- it's nothing," replied Emma, "just an old dream catcher."

"There's nothing here," said Castle. "Are we even sure this guy was in a relationship? There's nothing to indicate the signs of a woman being here."

Emma knew that wasn't entirely true. She was holding the evidence in her hands. She hung it back up where she found it.

Castle continued, "No pictures of her, no pictures of him, nothing."

"There wouldn't be," said Emma. "He's perfected the act of being like a ghost."

"What exactly was he running from?" Beckett asked.

Emma toyed with the feathers on the dream catcher, still not being able to bring herself to leave it. "His father… me."

"Was his father really that bad?" asked Castle.

"That's putting it mildly."

Emma didn't expand. Instead she went into Neal's room. She had an idea, a trick she had seen many times and one that she had learned on instinct while growing up in the foster system. When she met Neal she was surprised he knew the trick as well.

"You didn't check thoroughly did you detective?" Emma called out.

Beckett and Castle found Emma standing on the toilet seat, a tile removed from the ceiling. With gloved hands, Emma pulled down a black bag.

She brought it onto the bed.

"How did you know that was there?" asked Beckett. "I looked at the tiles, none of them were out of place."

"When you grow up the way we did you learn how to hide your stuff pretty well."

Checking all of the pockets the only items found were a laptop and a cell phone.

Beckett turned the phone on, also using gloved hands, but was stopped when it could only be opened by a pass code.

She turned to her partner.

"Any ideas Castle?"

"What you think just because I'm good at breaking codes means I should know every single one of them in existence?" Beckett just looked at him and Castle looked down. "The guys' a ghost, I got nothing." He then looked up. "Oh try the name 'Emma'. That's got 4 letters so it would be '3662'."

"Why 'Emma' when they hadn't seen each other in ten years?" Beckett asked.

"Well it obviously can't be the name 'Tamara'," said Castle. "Too many letters."

Emma pulled out her keys. "Here give it, I can get us in."

Emma attached her tool to the phone and it did an override on the pass code and anything else that may have been locked.

"Oh I want one!"

"Castle."

Castle was right, Neal was a ghost. There were no pictures. No favorite tabs. Only three numbers were in his contacts. Tamara's, a number for a Child Welfare service and a third number with no name. Emma would deal with the first two numbers in a minute. Right now her curiosity was on the third. She placed it on speaker.

"What is it Neal, change your mind about coming Storybrooke to see Emma?"

Emma's face went white. "August?"

She had not seen or heard from him since he had turned to wood before she broke the curse. No one had.

"Emma! What are you doing with Neal's phone and why are you in New York? Are you two back together?"

His words stung. Emma wanted to take him off speaker but that wouldn't look good to the detective standing next to her so she had to play this conversation out as much as she would rather do it privately.

"No we're not, thanks to you," she said angrily.

"I don't understand then why are you in New York?"

"Never mind that," she said trying to keep the rest of her anger in check. "We can't talk about this now. Neal's phone is evidence."

"Evidence for what?"

"Neal's being charged for murder."

"Wait what?"

Emma didn't answer. Instead she hung up, her hand gripping the phone tightly. Next to Neal, she was angry at August, the second person who had betrayed her, whose idea it had been in the first place to get Neal to leave her.

"Whatever that was," said Beckett, "If he knows Neal we're going to have to talk to him."

Emma turned to face her temporary partners, "That won't happen."

"Why not?"

"August doesn't live in New York."

"Then I'm sure he can come in."

"He can't. Look let's just focus on the case here. Neal has a Child Welfare service number in his listing so let's check on the computer and then on that. I'll deal with August later."

"Let me guess," said Castle, "More history?"

Emma ignored the comment and moved to the laptop. Mainly what was found were case files that dealt with a group known as the Citizens Committee for Children. There was nothing personal on the laptop, not that she expected there to be.

Emma hated being impressed by Neal's work. Was it really much of a surprise that he had gotten his life together just as she had? She shrugged off her thoughts to focus.

After the computer was searched thoroughly Beckett bagged it along with the phone for evidence.

They dropped off the tech to CSU and then made their way to Child Welfare on 105 East and 22nd Street.

* * *

"Tim Blythe," said Beckett. She held up her badge. "I'm Detective Beckett; this is Sheriff Swan and Richard Castle. Do you have a moment? We'd like to ask you a few questions about an employee of yours."

"Neal Cassidy," said Emma, "We understand he works for you.

Tim Blythe took the three of them to his office.

"Don't know what you want about Neal," said Blythe. "He keeps to himself but he's one of the best workers I have."

"How long has he been working for you," asked Castle.

"Eight years," Blythe replied.

"And what exactly does he do," asked Emma.

"He gathers data for us. Mainly statistics on child poverty, children who have been neglected, things like that. He has taken special interest cases where he takes a kid under his wing and gets them on the right track."

"Have you noticed anything about his behavior lately, any changes?" asked Beckett.

"You know the past couple of months his work has been slipping; like he's not as focused as he used to be."

"Do you know when exactly that started?"

"Yeah on September 7th. I remember because that was my kid's birthday."

Emma's heart sank. It had been on the 7th when she had broken the curse in Storybrooke. The fact that Neal's work began to slip shortly after couldn't be a coincidence.

"That morning," Blythe continued, "I got a call saying that he would be out for a couple days. Ended up being a week and a half."

"Did he say why," Emma said not liking the way her voice sounded.

Though this wasn't within the time frame of meeting Tamara, anything they could find out about Neal the better as it would help in figuring out his character.

"No but he sounded agitated about something, like he had gotten some conflicting news. When I asked he got hostile telling me to mind my own business."

Castle looked at the man, "I'm guessing he rarely goes off like that."

"Almost never, at least in terms of the work place. May I ask what's this in regards to?"

"We're investigating the murder of Tamara Jones."

"Don't know the name but then Neal rarely talked about his life."

"Not even recently?" Beckett asked.

"Can't give you anything Detective, wish I could. After that week and a half, sure he was distant but he was a little more focused on work again. Figured whatever had happened had passed."

"Is there anyone who had problems with him?" Castle asked.

"None."

"The Detective and Sheriff nodded and the trio stood.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Blythe," said Beckett.

"Sorry I couldn't have been more help," he replied.

"I do have one other question," said Emma. "You said Neal has been working for you for eight years. I'm curious you must have known something about his life and even if you didn't why hire him?"

"Look around you Sheriff: we deal in a lot of cases where children are lost. Neal reminded me of my eldest son. Figured life had dealt him a few rotten apples and he just needed a second chance. You should understand that too shouldn't you sheriff?"

"Me?" Emma said sounding surprised at his comment.

"You're not the first lost soul I've encountered. I see it every day Sheriff."

Emma could feel Beckett and Castle's eyes on her. From her first encounter with Blythe she had seen something in the older man. He had been doing this job for a long time and probably observing people long before that. Regardless, Emma hated feeling so exposed especially in front of her new partners.

"Thanks for your time," said Emma exiting the office before the detective and writer.

* * *

Once they were in the car Castle couldn't help but ask, "So is the date September 7th relevant to you?"

Castle could see the look in Emma's eyes from the side mirror as she looked out the window.

"Not in a way that's relevant," Emma stated softly.


	8. The future isn't what it always seems

**Chapter 8.) The Future isn't what it always Seems**

* * *

The day had been long and overall unproductive. The detectives had cleared Neal which for them had been somewhat of a disappointment.

Beckett had nearly an empty murder board and that bothered her. The only thing on it was a picture of Tamara and information as to cause of death.

For the most part they had called it an evening except for one last piece of business that Beckett and Emma attended to personally.

Beckett unlocked the cell.

"Cassidy, you're free to go," she said to him.

"Seriously," he asked.

"Your alibi checked out. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Neal shrugged, "You were just doing your job I get it."

"I'm not sure I have to warn you," said Beckett, "but stick around town in case we have a few questions."

"I'm not going anywhere this time," Neal said looking at Emma when he spoke.

Beckett nodded to Emma, "Take your time, we can wait."

Emma nodded her thanks to Beckett and smiled. Beckett then left them alone.

"She and Castle are letting Henry and me stay with them for a while," Emma told Neal not that he needed an explanation. She pulled a card from her pocket and gave it to Neal. "Here's the hotel and room number your father's staying at."

"You really think I want this?"

"I don't care what you do with it."

"Emma wait, can I at least see my son?"

"Neal, it's late."

"Then tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"Emma please, I've missed out on eleven years of his life."

"You're not the only one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Emma shook her head. "Nothing."

"Emma, he's my kid too."

"How can I even trust you Neal? For all I know you'll break his heart and Henry doesn't need that. I have to protect my son."

"I won't hurt him," Neal defended, "Like I said, I'm not going anywhere. Please."

Emma took a deep breath, "Fine I'll talk to Henry. Hopefully we can plan something before I get back to work tomorrow, maybe sometime in the morning. I'll call you."

"You don't have my number."

"I have ways of finding it."

"So you're still going to work Tamara's case?"

"Better me than someone else. At least this way I can control the information that comes through. The last thing any of us need are for the detectives to find something that doesn't belong."

"Emma, wait."

"Just go home Neal. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

The night hadn't been easy for Detective Beckett. It rarely had been the last week when the Tamara Jones case had landed on her desk.

Everyone at the Castle loft was asleep except for her. She sat in a chair in the study looking out at the blackness of the night.

The dreams were keeping her up again as they had the whole week. They disturbed her. Before she had been assigned the case she had seen Neal Cassidy in her dreams. She figured her subconscious must have registered something her conscious mind hadn't. People went everyday passing others in life. Sometimes their faces registered, other times not but Beckett was certain that she had never come across Neal before. The only place he made sense was in her dreams. She had hidden the fact of his recognition when she had chased him down. The only projection she mad was that his picture had been placed on the murder board.

There was something proverbial about Neal and not just him but Mr. Gold as well. She didn't even have a first name for him. It was something in their eyes- a familiarity and a sense of something ancient.

Beckett shook her head. Maybe she was reading too much into it. They were only dreams.

From behind her she heard the door open. She turned to see Castle rubbing his eyes.

"I thought you'd skipped out on me," he said to her.

Beckett smiled, "Never."

"Trouble sleeping again?" he said coming to sit with her on the love seat.

"Yeah."

"Talk to me Kate, what's going on?"

"It's nothing."

'Hey, whatever it is you can tell me. I promise I won't make fun."

"Neal seems familiar that's all."

"You've been dreaming about another guy, should I be worried?"

Beckett playfully hit him. "It's not like that. It feels strictly platonic."

"We'll guess that makes me feel better. And you're sure you've never met him before this case?"

"No never."

"What's your dream about?"

Beckett looked up at her boyfriend unsure if she should say.

"Hey dreams are always weird," said Castle, "I once had this dream where I was driving a white Astro van to escape from home."

"That's not weird Castle."

"It is when I'm a 3 year old in the driver seat and have no way of reaching the pedals. Come on tell me."

"Fine but don't laugh and no Castle commentary."

"Not even-,"

"Castle."

"Fine nothing. Go on."

Beckett proceeded to tell Castle her dreams. She told him of how there were perspectives when she used her own eyes as an infant and perspectives of when she was her current self looking at a baby that she knew was herself having seen photos from her childhood.

In both perspectives she saw a dingy place and a woman lay on the bed. She looked exhausted from the childbirth but she was smiling. She was then drawn to a small baby being held by another woman. When he opened his eyes a hint of understanding hit her and she knew who he was.

Then the dream shifted and she found herself, still an infant, in a dark forest being looked after by boys she didn't know. Beckett was handed to another boy and when she saw him the eyes were the same as the baby boy she had seen but now he was older. Still in his arms she felt safer than she did with the other boys.

"Okay," said Castle, "so maybe in a past life you were cursed to wander the world as an infant for eternity but then you did something to break the curse so you started growing again."

"Castle I said no conspiracy theories."

"Yes and I said during your story. We never said anything about after."

Beckett smiled and shook her head. It was just like him to find a loop hole.

He continued. "Second, Neal has soulful eyes according to your dream so therefore because you grew up as an only child you're projecting some psychological dysfunction to where you see him as an older brother."

"Nice try Castle but I'm not buying any of them."

Castle shrugged. "I had to try." He gently pushed back her hair. "Come on, let's get back to bed."

"I'm not sure I can sleep."

"Well we could always-,"

Beckett looked up at him with a coy smile, "I could go a round or two."

Castle smiled at Beckett and the two made their way to the bedroom.


	9. Possibility of Magic

**Chapter 9.) Possibility of Magic**

* * *

"Good morning Henry," Castle said coming into the kitchen the next morning.

Martha and Alexis were cooking, or rather Alexis was doing the cooking and Martha was trying but Alexis wouldn't let her. Henry sat at the counter with a book.

"Morning Mr. Castle," said the boy.

"What are you reading?"

Henry turned the book so he could show Castle the cover. It read 'Once Upon a Time'.

"Aren't you a little too old for fairytales?" Castle teased.

"Aren't you a little old for laser tag?" Henry got back.

Alexis and Martha laughed.

"After Henry showed me his book," said Alexis, "We pulled out the guns. He's actually a pretty good shot even though he's never played before."

"It runs in the family," Henry said matter-of-factly.

"What runs in the family," Emma said. "Morning kid," she said placing a kiss on his head.

"Being a hero," said Henry.

"I don't know about that."

Alexis placed a plate of food in front of Henry.

"Here you go pal, there's some left over for you too Sheriff Swan and Detective Beckett when she comes out." She kissed her Grams and then walked over to her father and kissed his cheek. "I have to go I'll see you later."

"Have fun at school, learn something," said Castle as his daughter made her leave.

"You killed a dragon and you broke a curse," said Henry, "By the way you never did tell me more about that. Was the dragon huge, were you scared?"

"Henry," Emma said looking at her son and then at Castle and his family. "Sorry, fairytales are just his way of making sense of the world."

"Oh we're familiar with that aren't we Castle," Beckett said coming out dressed from the bedroom that she for all intent and purposes shared with Castle.

"You'll see," said Castle, handing her the cup of coffee that he had waiting for her, "One of these days I'll be proven right and you won't be mocking me." Castle froze on a page in the book. "Like now. Hey Beckett, look it's you."

Beckett gave Castle one of her 'don't start with your crazy theories' look.

"Not funny Castle."

"Do you see me laughing or even joking? I've seen your baby pictures, you look exactly like this."

Beckett came over jus to humor him and looked at the picture.

"That could be one of a million babies," she said despite the resemblance.

"Yeah but her name is Kae. You can't tell me that's a coincidence."

"Nothing is a coincidence," said Henry. "It is you Detective Beckett."

Beckett looked at Henry and then at Castle. "See what you started?"

Castle raised his hands, "Hey it's not my fault the kid is a believer."

"A believer in what," asked Beckett, "Thinking that's me or in fairytales."

"Maybe both," Castle said defending Henry.

Henry pointed to the picture. "See that baby there? That's your brother, Baelfire."

Baelfire, Emma thought, Neal's original name in the Enchanted Forest. Emma didn't want to believe this revelation but Henry was never wrong. She didn't know when her son had gotten the book much less who had written it but his knowledge of it was extensive.

Emma looked at Beckett. The woman, it seemed in the short time she'd known her, was a skeptic much like she had been. She believed in things you could see, cold hard facts.

Beckett didn't want to believe in any of this. She normally wouldn't have except for the fact that the book stated the name 'Kae' which was pretty close to the name Kate. People in her past had even referred to her as 'K-Bex'. Take out the 'Bex' and you were left with 'K' or 'Kay/Kae' depending on spelling. And if it wasn't for the image she could easily have ignored it but the image was exactly what she had seen in her dreams except in art form.

Emma and Castle could sense Beckett's confusion and distress.

"Hey kid," said Emma, "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready, your dad should be coming by to pcik you up pretty soon."

Henry turned to his mom. "I'm going to meet him?"

"I was going to tell you last night but you had all ready gone to bed."

"Cool, are you coming with us?"

"Afraid not kid, I'm still working his fiance's case."

"So boys' day, awesome. I'll go get ready!" he said rushing upstairs to the guest room.

* * *

Emma watched Beckett cautiously. She knew that body position and the look- the look of a skeptic turned believer by force.

Emma walked up to the counter where Beckett was standing, the same spot that Henry had occupied just a few seconds ago, Beckett stood in the middle between her and Castle. Martha stood on the other side of the counter.

"You know it's true don't you," said Emma

"It can't be," Beckett said in a barely audible whisper. "These are just fairytales." She then looked up at Emma for the first time and Emma was all too familiar now.

"You believe in this stuff?"

"I didn't at first."

"What changed your mind?"

"Henry. That and the fact that I'm in that book or at least I was before I burned the pages."

"Why would you do that," Castle asked more upset that she had burned pages from a book.

"Because at the time I didn't want to believe."

"But you do now," Beckett said. Her voice felt and sounded unfamiliar. "Why?"

"That's where it gets crazy," said Emma.

"How so," Martha asked speaking up since this story came to light.

Beckett looked back at the book. She wasn't sure how to feel anymore. "I just found out my brother is your ex-boyfriend which means your son is my nephew. I doubt it could get any crazier."

"Okay," Emma said letting that realization sink in. She and Beckett were practically family at this point. "You're going to find out eventually. My son was poisoned with an apple by his adoptive mother who happens to be the Evil Queen."

Castle leaned forward. "Wait the Evil Queen as in the Evil queen who used a poison apple to kill Snow White?"

"That's the one. She's my step-grandmother which makes me the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

Castle's smile beamed. "Awesome!"

Those were the only words said. Beckett was still in shock. She didn't want to believe in any of this but she knew she couldn't deny it either.

Before anymore could be said there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Emma went to open it to reveal Neal standing there.

"Hey," he said. "The boy ready to go?"

Neal noticed the awkward tension in the room as he made his way inside.

Beckett looked at Neal, really looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time.

"Is it true," she finally asked him. "Emma says it is but I have to know from you. Is it true?"

Neal looked at her and smiled. "You remember."

This was all too overwhelming for Beckett. "How can I, I was just a baby."

"Magic," was all Neal said.

"And more importantly you knew this entire time!" Beckett said her anger getting the best of her.

"Sort of," Neal replied. "When you arrested me that's when I knew who you were. I saw it in your eyes, much like I know you saw it in mine. You just weren't ready to believe it. Before that I hadn't seen you in over two hundred years."

Beckett put her hands up finally having enough. "I can't deal with this anymore," she said bypassing Neal and leaving the apartment.

"Beckett," Castle called out. "Beckett!"

He nodded to everyone in the room and then followed her.


	10. Is There Anything You Don't Believe In?

Author's Note: I deeply appologize for the lack in updating. Have not forgotten about this story. It's been on my mind, I just hadn't had the time to update because school is kicking my butt right now. The final chapters will be up this week. Thanks for hanging in there.

* * *

**Chapter 10.) Is There Anything You Don't Believe In?**

* * *

Castle found Beckett where he had expected to: at the swing set across the street from a local bookstore where they had many moments. It had become their spot.

Castle took a seat next to her.

"You okay?"

Beckett shook her head. "I don't know Castle. Everything I thought I knew, the very person I am is now gone."

"Now I know that's not true. You're still you. You're still a fighter, one who doesn't just seek justice but honors the victims. That hasn't changed."

"Yeah but Rick, all of this stuff- Neal, Emma, Henry; they're all part of a world that isn't supposed to exist. I grew up on fairytales."

Castle smiled, "Who hasn't. It's like that case we solved a while back when our perp dressed up her victims as fairytale characters only real."

"And that doesn't bother you, the fact that this stuff is now real?"

"Are you kidding of course it doesn't bother me. Who would I be if it did?"

Beckett knew he was right. Ever since she had known him, Castle was a believer in everything from the undead, UFOs, and yes even magic. She hated to admit it but for once she was glad to have Castle and his conspiracy mind in her life. If it had been just her, Beckett's thoughts would have exploded more so than they all ready were doing and Dr. Burke would have to admit her to the psych ward.

Beckett turned to look at him, a new sadness in her eyes.

"What do I do now?"

"What you've always done. Get justice for your brothers' dead fiancé and then talk to the one person who can help you understand this."

"And who would that be, one of my fairytale relatives."

Castle let out a small laugh, "Not this time: your father." He then placed his hand on her cheek, "The one who raised you to be the woman that I fell in love with."

Beckett placed a hand over his and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting me through this insanity."

Castle smiled back. "Always."

Just as they leaned in to kiss, Beckett's cell rang. After listening and then replying she hung up.

"There's been another murder."

* * *

"Where's Henry," Beckett asked Emma when she and Castle walked into the apartment.

Emma looked up and then spoke into the phone she was holding.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you in a few days. Say 'hi' to Mary Margaret for me," she said hanging up.

"Friends of yours from back home," Castle asked.

"More like my parents."

Castle raised an eyebrow. "You call them by their first names."

"It's a long story," replied Emma.

"You ready to go," Beckett asked. "A fresh body surfaced."

"All set," said Emma.

* * *

The three of them made their way to the ME's office where the new body had been taken.

"Lanie Parish, Sheriff Emma Swan. She's visiting from Main and helping us on the case."

Emma nodded at Lanie, "So who's our vic?"

Lanie pulled back the sheet. "Greg Mendel, single stab wound to the heart."

Castle noticed the look on Emma's face.

"You okay there Swan," he asked.

Emma shook her head, "He just left Storybrooke a couple days ago. You said there was a stab wound to his heart."

"I did but that's not what killed him," said Lanie.

"What did," asked Beckett.

"That I can't tell you."

"Can't tell us," said Castle, "as in you don't have the results back yet?"

"I can't tell you as in even I don't know. There are trace amounts of a toxin in his system but I've run them through every database and come up empty. Supposedly whatever killed him isn't supposed to exist."

"Awesome!" Castle said with a beaming smile that Emma and Beckett only rolled their eyes to.

"Have you figured out the tool that was used to kill him," Emma asked.

"Not entirely," Lanie replied. "I'm still running some tests but I can tell you that the weapon had a curved edge to it."

With her index finger, Emma made a curvature and then demonstrated on the corpse, cautious to not actually touch it.

"So like a hook," said Emma.

"Sure," said Lanie, "That's one option and it is consistent with an in thrust and outward pull motion. I won't know for sure until I get the lab results back."

"Thanks Dr. Parish, this was helpful."

Lanie looked at Beckett and Castle. She hadn't given them much of anything so the three of them were confused as to how helpful this visit really was.

Emma made her exit. Castle followed but Beckett stayed behind.

"Okay what is it girl," Lanie asked.

"I need you to do something for me," she told her best friend. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out two small plastic bags. "I need you to run these DNA samples. And Lanie, can you keep this one off the books?"

"You know I can but can I ask why?" Beckett remained silent. "Javi told me about the weirdness going on at the precinct. Does this have something to do with that?"

Beckett wanted to tell Lanie everything. She rarely a kept secret from her but now wasn't the time.

"Lanie please? I just need to be sure of something."

"You got it."

"And call me when you have the results," Beckett said not mentioning the fact that one of the bags contained her DNA and the other was Neal's.

"Okay. Hey, is everything okay?"

Beckett smiled, "Everything's fine," she said making her leave.

* * *

She found Emma and Castle waiting outside by the car.

"We have to find Gold," said Emma when it was only the three of them.

"What does he have to do with any of this," asked Beckett.

"Someone is after him."

Castle looked at Emma, "And I'm guessing you know who?"

Emma turned to face them. "Captain Hook," she said feeling ridiculous for even saying the name.

Beckett's face went blank. It was the same look Emma had before she believed in the cures and Henry would mention fairytale characters.

"Captain Hook of course," said Beckett. "Before we go down the rabbit hole just yet I'm sure there are a lot of other possibilities."

"And by the time we look into them," said Emma, "Your father will most likely be dead."

"My father- you mean Mr. Gold?"

"It's actually Rumpelstiltskin."

"I don't care what he goes by he's not my father."

"Like it or not he is. Now you can be angry about that all you want but it won't change the fact, trust me I know and it won't change the fact that an innocent man's life is at stake so we can either let him die or we can try to prevent it."

Beckett sighed, "Lead the way Sheriff."


	11. He May Be a Monster but He's My Blood

**Chapter 11.) He May Be a Monster but He's My Blood**

* * *

Emma's first instinct was to go to Neal's apartment building. She knew Gold and she knew that he was not one to sit idly by. He would try to be with his son no matter what, even if Neal didn't want it.

Just as they entered the building they heard Hook say, "Time to die Crocodile," as he stabbed his hook into the man's chest.

"Freeze," said Beckett raising her gun, "Now put the weapon down slowly."

Hook smiled to himself as he turned to face the unknown voice.

Beckett had her gun on him and she had loaned Emma her ankle gun.

"Place your weapon down slowly," she repeated.

"Can't do that love," said Hook. He then smiled at both women. "You've grown up since the last time I saw you, you're even more beautiful."

"Hey," said Castle.

"What mate," said Hook, "Can't deny it. And good to see you again Swan."

Emma holstered the gun and walked over to him. "Is it really," she asked.

Without resisting she unscrewed his hook and tossing it in the trashcan that was there in the lobby area.

"Want to cuff him or should I?" Emma asked.

"What is it with you people and shackles," Hook asked as Beckett walked over and pulled out her cuffs. Instead of cuffing both hands behind his back she cuffed one to his hand and the other to the gate that separated them from the stairs. "Do they really get you off?"

"Mr…Hook, you're under the arrest for the attempted murder of Mr. Gold and the murder of Tamara Jones and Greg Medell."

"It's Killian Jones love. Gosh you really are more lovely you know that? Time has done well for you."

"Watch it," Gold said weakly. "She's my daughter."

Hook smiled and knew where else to hurt his advisory, "Got your looks from your mother no doubt."

Neal and Henry came inside both of them joking until they saw the scene before them.

"Hook," said Neal going quickly to where Gold was.

"Wait," said Emma, "You know him?"

Emma and Beckett both kneeled down while Castle stood back keeping Henry at bay.

"Dreamshade," Gold said touching his wound and noticing a vein pattern starting to form. "IT's poison."

"How long do you have," said Emma.

"A few days at most," Gold said weakly.

"Then we have to get you back to Storybrooke. There's magic there now, maybe there's something that can help."

"How do you suggest we get him there?" asked Castle, "Unless you can possibly fly."

Emma stood and walked to Hook. "How did you get here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," said the Pirate.

"I'm not going to ask again."

"Considering you let Baelfire's sister cuff me my answer is no."

Emma smiled, "This how you want to play?"

Hook smiled too. "Oh I can think of more enjoyable games to play, preferably without the cuffs."

Emma nodded and smiled. She then brought up the gun and hit him with a right hook knocking him out, his head slumping to the side.

"I take it he's hit on you like that before," asked Castle.

Beckett watched Neal roll his eyes.

Emma then searched Hook and found what she was hoping for.

She handed the map to Neal, "He brought his ship here."

"How do you bring a pirate ship to New York without bringing attention to it," Beckett asked.

Emma turned to Beckett, "It's cloaked making it invisible."

"Of course it is," said Beckett.

"Okay so now we have a way home," said Emma.

"Now we just need to get his ass to the ship," said Neal, "And it's not like we can take Tamara's car since the cops have it in impound."

Neal thought for a moment and Emma recognized the look.

"Please tell me you're not thinking of grand theft auto."

Neal smiled at Emma, "Wouldn't be the first time."

"We're not kids anymore Neal."

"Not to mention," said Castle, "Your sister and your ex are on the right side of the law. Not that I wouldn't mind playing a little grand theft auto without the murder and prostitutes."

"Castle," said Beckett. She then motioned to Henry.

"Relax," he said, "I've said worse things in front of Alexis when she was his age."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," asked Beckett.

"Anyways," he replied bringing his thoughts back on track, "Before we resort to that, why don't we just take the cruiser?"

"Castle what are you-," Beckett said not being able to find the right words.

"They need a car, we have one."

"We're supposed to be working."

"And we are," Castle replied. "We found Greg and Tamara's killer. All the precinct has to believe is we're still out searching for him. They don't have to know we actually caught him."

He then dug in the trashcan. He had found a bag of tossed out chicken and used the bag as a glove as he retrieved the hook.

"And with this with us they won't even know Hook is involved."

"Castle-," she said his name with a hint of confusion and sadness.

"Beckett," Castle said matching her tone of voice. "Look at him. Regardless of who Gold is, we can't just let him die. I know you; you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if you let that happen."

Beckett shook her head. It continued to impress her how much Castle really knew her. There had been times previously when Beckett had come so close to taking the lives of others and while she had killed on the job, she had come close on some occasions acting more as a vigilante than a cop fighting for justice. If she let Gold die she would be exactly that a vigilante and not a cop, like she had come so close when it came to Senator Bracken. Could she really go down that road?

She knew herself and Castle knew her. She could not.


	12. Make Your Own History

**Chapter 12.) Make Your Own History**

* * *

Upon arriving to the docks, Henry got on board the Jolly Roger along with Emma who helped Neal get Gold below decks.

"Now that is cool," Castle said as they watched their new friends one minute and gone the next.

Neal arrived back to where Castle and Beckett were waiting.

""So you coming," Neal asked his sister.

"I have to get back to the precinct,' said Beckett, trying to wiggle her way out of this one.

"The Precinct will still be there," said Castle, "How often do you ever get the chance to go on a real life invisible pirate ship?"

Everything about that sentence sounded so wrong to Beckett.

"None of this is supposed to be real," said Beckett.

"Trust me," said Neal. "I know how you feel."

"You do," Beckett said having a hard time believing that.

"I spent my entire existence running from magic. According to the calendar I should be well over three hundred years old, so should you given that we're twins and all."

Beckett could not think of how to make that sound any better. Castle only smiled at Beckett and she could tell what he was thinking- he was dating an older woman, a way older woman, someone should be down the lines of a great-great grandmother or even further down the line than that.

She did her best to put those thoughts to the back of her mind. "But you're still going," she said to her brother.

"Regardless of what Rumple has done he's still my father and he's yours too, he's still our blood. That always means something."

Castle had his 'here-we-go' theory look on his face. "So the lost boy is discovered by fate and reunited by not just one of his families but two and when he spent his entire life intentionally being lost he decides to risk his own invisibility to come out of the shadows so that he may save his dying father and be reunited with the son he never knew he had." He smiled. "I like it. Too bad it doesn't feel like my story."

And of course it wasn't.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you," said Beckett.

"Are you kidding, this is better than any story I can come up with and better than even those cases that I thought were real but weren't. Come on Beckett, take a leap of faith, can we go please," Castle said sounding like a little boy begging his mother for a new toy.

"What about your family? Martha, Alexis."

"Alexis is in college, she can take care of herself for a while and my mother will be there for her. I have a cell phone too. Come on aren't you the bit curious as to where you come from?"

Beckett wouldn't admit to that but she knew Castle wouldn't let this go and she loved him too much to deny him this after everything he had given her.

"Fine, we'll go if this will make you happy."

Castle smiled his widest smile and then gave her a deep and passionate kiss to the point where Neal had to look away and from the invisible ship Emma had been watching and also looked away.

"God love you," Castle said to her.

"You'd better," Beckett replied with a smile.

He smiled and then turned, "All aboard the Jolly Roger," he said. He then leaned forward as he tripped. He placed a hand on something he could not see. "How do you get aboard this thing anyways?"

"Follow the dirt," Neal said to him.

When Castle was gone Neal turned to Beckett. "He's like a kid in a man's body. How did you find him?"

Beckett smiled at the memory of when she first met him, "He didn't find me. We found each other. Believe it or not it's one of the things I love about him."

"As long as he makes you happy," he said walking to Beckett's car.

"What are you doing?"

Neal stabbed Beckett's tires with some nails he had found on the dock.

"Working on your alibi," he said to her. "It's a unit car right so when you don't show up they're going to be looking. Mind popping the trunk?"

Beckett did so and Neal took out the spare title and hurled it into the ocean.

"Take what you need from the car just enough to make them think you and Rick took off to get help. I'll see you on the ship."

Beckett nodded.

Leaving the trunk open Beckett reached in for her and Castle's overnight bags. It was something that she as a cop had learned to do in case of emergencies. Castle had come into the same habit. Closing the trunk she checked the inside of her car finding nothing of importance.

She pressed the lock on the car and made her way to the invisible steps. She looked at the car and back out across the way. There was no turning back now.

* * *

**END**

_Coming Soon_

**Part II:**

_**The Silent Guardian**_


End file.
